


The Careers

by AngelzFrecklez



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Careers (Hunger Games), Character Death, Family, Grief/Mourning, Interviews, Mercy Killing, Minor Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Politics, Survival Training, The Arena, The Capitol, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelzFrecklez/pseuds/AngelzFrecklez
Summary: Why Cato volunteered and why he really fought so hard in the Hunger Games...





	The Careers

He volunteered like he had been told and then he waited to see who he would have to kill, who he would have to fight to make sure his younger siblings didn’t have to be trained to kill like he had been for the last sixteen years.When the name was called time seemed to slow down as he realised that his best friend would be in the arena with him and only one of them would be making it out alive.

The way to the Capitol was on a silver train that went so fast the world outside was a blur and Cato waited as he watched the world go by knowing that soon he would enter the games of life or death, unfortunately there was no middle ground your kill or you will be killed and that was the way of the Hunger Games.As the world outside focused he stood and smirked, with his mask firmly in place he stepped out of the train car and waved to the crowd playing the part to perfection.

He didn’t take into account Katniss Everdeen,who he was sure would win and nothing Glimmer and the others did would change this, the Capitol had already chosen their winner and the chance of it changing was slim to none.His temper flared and he punched the wall his knuckles scraping the wood,splinters dropping onto the floor as his hand bruised black and blue from the impact.All of his training was for nothing because the golden couple had won the hearts of the people and now all the other victors were as good as dead.

The interview went alright, his stylist decided that he would be see as the strong leader,or as Cato saw it another way they could mask brutality of the games he would kill in the games and he knew it would haunt him.The other had been subjected to this as well with Glimmer being portrayed as a ditsy blonde and Clove the silent killer and Marvel was seen as the wild card.It would have been the perfect way to enter the games as a dream team of sorts but then the Girl on Fire had once again stolen the spotlight meaning none of them would be getting any sponsors.

Most careers only got sponsors in the early days before the hunting began,the name given to the massacre when there was only four or five victors left in the arena.Which he mused was probably why the only capitol citizen he had anytype of fondness for was Caesar Flickerman, his father had mentioned one day how he had respect for the man who had always attempted to make each one of the victors appeal in someway to the Capitol people “a lifeline of sorts, unfortunately most don't take advantage of it”.  
=  
Glimmer went first, her face unrecognisable as the tracker jackers had filled her with their toxic venom.She had a twin brother named Spark and two younger sisters,he had wanted her to win and he thought that of they were in any other world she was the type of girl he would want to spend the rest of his life with.

Marvel went next taking a arrow through the chest after he had killed the small one from district 11 who had reminded him of his younger sister.He had thought of him as an ally but he didn’t mind he was dead him killing her like that was cruel he had thought, he had known he would have to kill and when killing children he made it fast and as painless as possible.

Clove was the only one he cried for and if he was being honest it was partly because now he knew he was dead and would never see his family again, the ruling being that only partners could win.But he new that he would miss her, she had been the one who had kept him sane in the arena, she was also slightly insane but she had wanted to survive so like him her younger siblings wouldn't have to fight.

The sensation of falling was nice but then all he knew was a world of pain and he opened his mouth and screamed wishing for it to end.The sound of metal made him smile as he realised he would finally be put out of him mis...


End file.
